1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device selection structure for selecting one or more devices from among a plurality of devices and operating the selected devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Each of electrical and electronic devices used in a wide range of technological fields may be configured so that it has a plurality of devices to perform specific functions and one or more of the devices are selected for operation by, for example, a switch. Such devices may differ in operation range, operation criterion, and operation scheme. According to the installation environment or operation condition of the devices, the best one may be selected from among the devices, manually or automatically.
The desired device may be selected by establishing a signal processing path to the desired device using a switch.